


Catching You, Under the Mistletoe

by Nezanie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Winter Season, monochrome centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: The Schnee Company organises an end of year party for charity in cooperation with the White Fang and Weiss fusses over it. Poor Blake just misses her workaholic girlfriend. (Set in the far off future when Salem had been ‘defeated’)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Catching You, Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I got a writing block and a fellow monochrome shipper Maburito gave me a suggestion (amongst others)

Yang had to admit, they outdid themselves with practically...everything. The place was filled with huntsmen, huntresses and bigshots from every corner of the world. Nobody was without a drink and the food never stopped coming either. Waitresses apparated in front of people who seemed to be getting peckish with all sorts of delicious entries.

Taking a quick spin to size up the party properly - it was spick and span, gorgoesly decorated in a manner that made the room shimmer - whistling at the wonderful ambience she froze and grinned noting her particularly grumpy partner in sight as she kept looking around the beautiful venue. There was enough space for everyone to comfortably chat with friends, colleagues and significant others (couples just seemed to be popping everywhere the more she turned). That was strange indeed seeing that the current president of the White Fang leaned against the balcony stone ledge, arms crossed and was busy glaring daggers at the lovey dovey goings in front of her. Alone. 

“Look at your face Blake, what’s eating you?” Yang teased without missing a beat, smiling in tandem to the frown she earned. She knew very well, Weiss the busybody striked again.

Blake, in kind, raised her arm forming an arc by her side holding onto empty space, “Oh I don’t know Yang, I just can’t seem to enjoy this party.” She turned her head to glare at the thin air around her arm, “Oh look at that, there’s a Weiss shaped hole by my side, guess that’s why,”

Yang snorted letting the sarcasm roll by, “Cute joke, but you know what would be cuter, if you used this atmosphere to get your girl back, it’s winter! The Warmth! The cuddling! The ambiance!,”

“Yang I supervised the creation of…” she turned around with exasperation glaring at a rose bush instead of the guests. She gestured to the room inside pointing with her thumb behind her, “All this mumbo jumbo, haven’t you noticed the cuddly atmosphere?”

“Now that you mention it, everyone’s chummy chummy,” Yang said quirking a brow, eyeing the room filled with a lot of people getting into each other. Really into each other. This wasn’t the strictly work business get to know into each other either. There hadn’t been that many couples at the start.   
Her eyes widened as she noticed a particularly fiery duo sharing a passionate kiss, and then another...and another. It was then that a little thing sticking out from the ceiling caught her eye.

“Oh, Oh, mistletoe?” she grinned, nudging Blake in the ribs, “That’s a classic how many did you put up holy maidens?”

“Not much,” Blake waving her away, causing her friend to squint. Yang could barely count the kissing couples on her hands anymore.

The blonde scoffed, waved a hand in front of Blake’s eyes and made her move back so she could get into Blake’s line of sight. Yang stretched her arm palm out towards the scene behind the arched door that was getting mighty hot.

“I just lost count at some point,” she admitted, rubbing soothing circles with her fingers around her temples, “And can you believe I didn’t get some?I hung those blasted plants up! Took me a day off so Weiss wouldn’t find out beforehand!”

“I’m guessing your plan was to get Weiss to relax and enjoy your…,” Yang winked suggestively getting a groan out of Blake, “...company?”

Blake’s deadpan stare ended up giving way to her retelling of the beginning of the evening for the checkmating pair. They had given a short speech, let the party begin with a bang considering the growth of the Schnee-White Fang collaboration. Made their way to greet the bigwigs and then some friends, finally Blake had thought she could pull Weiss away on their lonesome.

“I cornered her by the cheese platter, Jaune managed to slip right into the corner of the table,” Blake said, looking tired just from thinking back , “Guess what? Things were going well…Then for some reason I had to kiss his cheek because I’m not letting Weiss kiss anybody else,”

“Oh, wow,” Yang took a dramatic breath of air, “You know he wouldn’t have, he’s got over his crush years ago and…”

“I know that was silly, he’s working so hard I just don’t like what I don’t like,” Blake stomped a foot, “It could’ve been anyone really that man has some bad luck,”

“Anyway, you can’t just get discouraged from one flimsy attempt,” Yang reasoned. Blake huffed at that.

“There wasn’t just one, I managed to slide by her side in the kitchen, there’s a hidden one there,” Blake smiled grimly seeing how Yang made an ‘ah’ sound understanding clearly what could have happened.

“Isn’t that where Ren and Nora?” she made a disgruntled face trying to forget that particular PG rated scene.

“Yep, moving on, Penny got super excited about the folklore behind the mistletoe tradition,” Blake continued, her hands were flailing wildly as she continued her story, “And she’s been kissing everyone's hands ever since, which is cute from the protector of New Mantle and all but..”

“It takes you one step away from Weiss, trying to get Penny to calm down is a feat” Yang was trying hard not to snicker at her friends horrible luck, “Where did Weiss go anyway?”

Blake took a deep breath and exhaled, “Oh well, it got worse,”

“I finally got her to stop fretting over the food when we got by the tree with the convenient little festive plant hanging above us,” Blake reached out retrieving a drink from the ledge where she must have left it, “it’s by the fireplace, romantic spot number one of this evening…”

“And…!” Yang grinned excitedly.

“And her sister came up to greet her, which was fine until Robyn came up to say hi,” Blake hid behind the palm of her hand, she whined softly.

Yang gasped putting the dots together, “No! You can’t mean?”

“Guess what? Apparently they were like a year or two apart in the academy and they sorta….” Blake trailed off waving her hands trying to find the right words.  
“Poor Weiss, must have been a blow,” she replied, unable to stop the one snort. She kinda liked imagining the look of the Schnee company president’s face, aghast and unbelieving. 

“I just wanted a kiss from my girlfriend Yang! This place is cursed,” Blake grumbled grabbing her arm and shaking her partner. A traitorous partner who was laughing unabashed as she shook.

They heard a sigh ignoring it until a person spoke, “Maybe you should've just asked your girlfriend directly, you dork,” 

Yang freed her arm from the tight grasp of a pouting Blake, planting the palm of her hand against the woman’s back with a loud slapping sound. Weiss rolled her eyes at the pair staring sheepishly back at her sudden entrance. 

“Nice party Weiss, you two put all the parties I've ever been to, to shame,” Yang winked giving her the famous Xiao Long finger guns, “I’ll be trying out the magical matchmaking atmosphere for myself if you don’t mind,”

“Thanks Yang, I’m glad you could make it,” she replied cordially before letting the taller woman envelope her into a bear hug. With a kiss on the cheek as greeting, she was finally alone with her significant other as Yang made her way back to the fray saying something about hitting the dance floor.

“There’s over a hundred of those little things, how did you manage to put up so many without me noticing?” Weiss sighed referring to the mistletoe, “Everyone’s been thanking me for the marvelous opportunity we’ve given them, it’s the season for it I suppose,”

Blake laughed nervously, trying to avoid going into specifics, “People tend to flock together more easily at the end of the year,”

“True enough, as we can clearly see,” she hummed a little peeved at how intimate some guests were turning out to be. With one last shake of her head she turned back to Blake.  
“Although I seemed to have neglected my own beloved,” she whispered taking the few steps remaining to close the gap between them and took a seat on the ledge. Leisurely sipping at her glass of wine all the while. Blake’s eyes ran along the the beautiful dress hugging her body, exposing that little bit of back. Her eyes fixated on a spot above her knee cap as Weiss sat down.

“No,” Blake blinked, stretching her neck and trying to get her head to focus on anything but the milky white skin so clearly exposed, “I was being silly, it’s just that we've been so busy with this event and I know it's for a good cause, the dust miner’s family still need all the help they can get but… Weiss we just never seemed to have time for each other lately,”

Her ears flattened as she settled into a sulky hunch by her girlfriend’s side. She felt Weiss huddle closer, fingers touch her shoulder and she noticed Weiss smiling down at her as Blake peered up to see what was going on.

“I missed you too love,” she murmured softly. There was something rather familiar she was holding, dangling above Blake ’s head.

Blake cooed happily grinning up at the object Weiss was holding, ear flicking in intrigue at the prickly looking green little thing. With an ecstatic laugh, Blake reached upward to cup Weiss own smiling face. The girl leaned into the touch sighing contentedly at the contact and the warmth radiating from the palm of her beloved’s hand. 

“Guess we had the same idea,” Blake couldn't stop chuckling, puffing in disbelief a white smokey breath in the cold night air.  
“I love you Weiss,” Blake whispered the words loving the effect the three simple words always had on the woman, her cheeks dusted a beautiful rosy red. Eyes widening in surprise even though she’d been saying it for years. It made her jump onto her tiptoes just to reach her much faster as Weiss came down to meet her in one needy kiss that followed by another.

“I love you too, dummy,” Weiss said breathlessly, their foreheads smushed together, as they laughed away the tension built in the past few days. All they needed to do was find a moment for one another again and once again, all felt right in their little corner of the world.


End file.
